Once Upon A Broken Heart
by Kage Ame
Summary: This is my first attempt at a song fic. Kaoru is unable to sleep one evening so she visits Kenshin's room to reminisce how they met and why they made the choices that they did.


So I was listening to music when suddenly a song came on that inspired me to write something related to Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship. I am not very good at writing (though I love to write), and this is my first attempt at a song fic. Enjoy my poor attempt!

Song: Once Upon A Broken Heart

By: The Beu Sisters

_(Quiet and gentle piano music plays in the background)_

Kaoru very quietly walked through the halls of her dojo. Everyone was in bed, just as she had been at one point. Her thoughts would not allow her to sleep though. Without realizing it she had stopped in front of Kenshin's room and her heart ached.

_Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again_

Reluctantly she placed her hand on the frame of the shoji door and rested her head against it. She wanted nothing more than to curl up next to him right now, seeking for any comfort he could give.

W_hat I wouldn't give for a friend_

She smiled and closed her eyes remembering how she had asked him to stay when he had saved her from Gohei.

_There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end_

She was lonely then…and even if he had been the Battousai, he had helped her. Just like she wanted to help those around her by teaching a way of fighting without killing. Yet even with the few students she had, her dojo was empty when she hadn't been giving lessons. It was empty all the other times.

_And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you_  
_Just look at the sunshine, and you_

Life had seemed so sad then, but when she saw that look in Kenshin's eyes…that apologetic look in his eyes for causing her trouble, she couldn't help but question that maybe he was just as lonely as she. Besides, she wasn't about to let him walk away when he had helped her. Sure she had yelled at him that he had to help him put her dojo back together, but it was an excuse to make him stay.

_Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream_  
_Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine_

Kaoru stepped away from the door and smiled. It was one of the best decisions she had made. When she finally thought about it, she realized that most of the people in the dojo were those who were making amends for deeds they wished to atone for. Kenshin attracted trouble and yet if he hadn't, they would not have met Yahiko, Sanosuke, and Megumi. They wouldn't have even met the members of the Oniwabanshu. He had brought the best out of everyone.

_Long ago and far away  
I could never dream of the day  
That your love would come my way and stay  
And sweep me away and I_

Kenshin had heard Kaoru leave her room. At first he was concerned that something was wrong, but after a few minutes she had returned and stopped in front of his door. This confused him, and yet he couldn't help but smile. She was always so concerned for him. He didn't think he deserved it, and yet he couldn't help but soak it all in. He was drawn to her the moment he saw her. She was so determined…so brave…and yet so innocent. He had never dreamed she would ask him to stay after she had found out his identity.

_Never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do_

He had been reluctant to stay at first, but there was something about her he couldn't walk away from.

_Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you_

Now Kenshin never wanted to leave her. She had offered him everything he could have ever wanted: friends, family, and love. Love?

_Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine_

He lifted his head and stared at her shadow that stood behind his door. He thought he would never love anyone after Tomoe…he never thought he could. And here was this girl – no young woman – that offered him a place to stay without any thoughts or concerns. She had accepted him and supported him through everything.

_This is the way a fairytale feels  
This is the way I know it's real  
'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals - yeah_

He had drawn so much trouble to her that he thought he would be doing her a favor by leaving her behind while he went to deal with Shishio Makoto. He was surprised by her again: she had followed him. He hated leaving her then…but when she arrived in Kyoto he felt terrified that something might happen to her. However, while she was use to his protection, she understood that he could not protect her that time, and she sent him off with that gorgeous smile of hers.

_And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you_

Kaoru had heard him shift. He must have been awakened when she got up. She turned and headed back to her room, smiling. She was happy for now, just knowing Kenshin was still there. He had saved her from Enishi, just like she believed he would. She also believed he would not leave her again.

_Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine_

Kenshin watched her shadow walk away and he was slightly disappointed. He got up in one swift motion and opened the door in hopes to catch her and tell her that -- ... He looked around, but she was already gone. He sighed but shook his head. He smiled in the direction of her room. She was still very aware of him. She must have known he was awake or else she would not have disappeared so quickly. He turned and stepped back into his room and closed the door. She knew already and he smiled more at that. 'Don't worry Kaoru…I'll be here' he thought.


End file.
